Ashley Rosabelle Barton
History JC was born to Scott and Tiffany eighteen years ago. Scott and his younger brother Simon were children of Nike while Tiffany was a mortal. Scott and his brother worked for the FBI and Tiffany stayed home to raise JC. JC grew up on a farm his parents and his uncle always came to visit him. When JC was four Tiffany fell pregnant again. JC was slightly upset thinking his parents would forget about him and Scott told him that a family circle doesn't forget anyone, it just grows bigger. When Tiffany gave birth to Ashley JC felt protective of his little sister. JC helped Tiffany take care of Ashley and helped on the farm. When JC's sixth birthday arrived the family received horrible news from Scott's boss, Scott died while protecting innocent lives. Tiffany was heartbroken and was locked up in her room crying. When Ashley was four and JC was nine years of age, Tiffany killed herself. Simon then moved in because he had to take care of the siblings. JC, breaking one of the main rules (don't touch the guns), opened the safe where he knew the guns were kept. JC took his fathers favourite gun and saw something at the back of the safe. He took it out and saw a note saying "To JC and Ashley". Simon saw JC by the safe and asked what he was doing. JC asked Simon who his parents were and Simon told him the simple truth, Scott worked for the FBI and part-time farmer and Tiffany. JC knew there was more and asked again. Simon heard something outside and muttered something under his breath. He grabbed a dagger from his pocket and told JC to stay there before running outside. JC followed his uncle only to find him trying to kill a huge dog, only uglier. It was hard to tell who was winning so JC just sat on the staircase. When Simon finally killed the dog JC had ten thousand questions. Simon wasn't happy with JC seeing the fight saying that JC should've stayed inside. JC asked what that huge dog was and Simon said it was a hellhound. Ashley walked outside to join the two and asked what all the awful dog noises were. Simon said that the monsters found them again and the two asked heaps of questions but Simon ignored them going to the safe and grabbing heaps of weapons. Giving JC a sword and Ashley a knife and told the two to pack their stuff. They did and Simon started the car and as soon as the two were in drove off, heading to a forest. Along the way Simon explained everything to JC and Ashley, about the gods and that he and their father were sons of Nike. Ashley thought it was cool but JC said his family have gone insane but Simon said JC believed him about the big, ugly dog being a hellhound. Three years later the three found a place to stay for a while. The three decided to look for some food making a decision that would change their lives. The group were looking for an animal when JC heard a noise. Thinking it was an animal JC tackled it and held a knife to the throat. JC realised it was a twelve year old girl and he thought it was a kind of monster. JC demanded to know who she was and the girl said her name was Emilia Keeton, daughter of Nyx and the one with a loaded gun. Simon told JC to let the girl go and JC did, though reluctant. Simon offered Emilia to join them and Emilia agreed. Emilia stayed with the group and JC developed feelings for her when he was fifteen. Emilia had developed feelings towards JC but he was unaware of it. Ashley noticed that Emilia and JC liked each other and that Christmas got the two together under a tree and put mistletoe above them so they'll have to kiss. When the two saw the mistletoe they had their first kiss and Ashley was sitting with Simon by the fire pretending she didn't know anything about what happened. When JC and Emilia joined the fire Ashley had to try very hard to act like she wasn't responsible for what happened but it failed with JC asking Ashley how she knew. Two years later Simon found a new cabin for them to stay. Ashley was happy that this one had a TV and put on a movie. JC and Emilia decided to explore the area together. When it started to rain the two kissed each other and Ashley took a photo on her camera. When JC found out he had an argument with Ashley which resulted in her running away in the dark. JC ran after her along with Emilia. The two looked everywhere for Ashley and soon they found her by a pond, looking threw a book. Emilia sat next to Ashley to check if she was okay. Ashley said she was fine but she just needed to be alone. JC came up behind Ashley and wished her happy birthday and Emilia wished the same thing. JC said Simon wanted to give her something special and that they should get back. The group returned to the cabin where Simon was waiting for them. There was a huge cake on the table and everyone sang happy birthday. When the party was over, everyone went to their rooms, Emilia was with JC and the others had their own room. After three months the group were faced with a crisis, Simon became very sick. JC and Emilia went into the woods to try and find medicine but it failed. Ashley checked everywhere in the cabin and found something that could be used to ease pain. When JC found a first aid kit that doctors would use he started making the medicine to heal Simon. When Simon was better the four knew they had to get moving. Simon said that a camp might be handy and JC asked about it. Simon said it was a training ground for kids with some relation to the gods. The group agreed they should go before someone (by the name of Emilia Keeton) loses control and fires her gun at someone. When the group arrived camp they settled in at Greek's Cabin. Theme Song Gallery Ashley6.png Ashley5.png Ashley4.png Ashley3.png Ashley2.png Ashley1.jpg Relationships Category:Female Category:Watcher01 Category:Members of Greek Mythology